


A Moment of Grace

by psychoinnocent



Series: XanLas Week 2016 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Chrom!Inigo, M/M, Modern AU, Xanlow Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoinnocent/pseuds/psychoinnocent
Summary: A club, a stranger, a song[When the bass rattles your ribcage, hey something's changedI'm dancing face to face with a strangerA moment of grace, you know that you're safe]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I promise I'll update DM... eventually. But XanLas week.
> 
> Anyway- short sweet entrance into this event and we'll see how it goes from there!
> 
> Song- 'Love Make The World Go Round' by Jennifer Lopez and Lin Manuel Miranda

The club was dim, hazy with the scent of fruity alcohol and dozens of human bodies in one area.

Inigo loved it.

The music was pulsing in his body, ensuring that every part of his body was moving as he slipped through the throng of people towards the center of the club.

As the clock hit midnight and the strobe lights began to flash, Inigo felt a smile creep up on his lips as he recognized the song playing.

 _I'm...I'm wide awake_  
Ready to create  
Everything I've imagined  
Hearts, without any hate  
Crying for change  
Causing a chain reaction

His heart thrummed with excitement as he spun through the crowd, curious to see if he’d find anyone interesting tonight. He usually found someone, though after a few drinks they would get too close for comfort and he’d call it quits.

Luck was on his side though, as he met wide startled eyes and grinned, letting his body tease and move with the music as the handsome stranger watched- and blushed as the man smiled in return, offering a hand.

“Dance with me?”

By all mean, he shouldn’t have heard that smooth voice over the music blaring from the speakers, but the soft request invaded his brain and, slowly, he reached out and accepted the offered hand.

Without a reply, he led the other man to an open space before twisting around, letting the _snap_ of the music be his cue to meet the other’s eyes.

The man was handsome, Inigo realized, as the strobe lights shined over them. His hair was light and his lips were quirked in a small smile.

_Yeah, when the music is playing and the place is jumping_

_When the bass rattles your ribcage, hey something's changed_

_I'm dancing face to face with a stranger_

_A moment of grace, you know that you're safe, and they just_

_Drop the beat the moment you most needed it_

The man bowed teasingly and suddenly, they were dancing.

_You came in as a question until the music completed it_

_Me and you in the universe, moving in unison, coming in hot_

_But in the grand scheme what do we got?_

_What we got is love even when the sinners hate us_

_We cannot let 'em diminish or intimidate us_

_We sing out, we got the rhythm and the truth on our side_

_We cut through the divide and we do it with pride_

He was hypnotizing, Inigo thought. Something drew him in and let their bodies dance in sync- when Inigo moved one way, the other man was moving with him.

It was exhilarating.

_A generation of innovators unable to patiently wait for change_

_Cause change is what they've been afraid of_

_Their malevolence can wait, raise the level of debate_

_Celebrate, elevate, love, love_

_(Love make the world go round)_

X x X

The stranger pulled Inigo out to the sidelines of the club as the song ended, ducking into an empty alcove.

Inigo’s heart hadn’t stopped racing since the start of their dance. He had danced with club goers before, but _this_ felt different.

His sister and cousin would tease him if they heard him now, mooning over a stranger. ...One that was staring unabashedly at him.

Inigo hesitated before smiling, ignoring the telltale blush on his cheeks as he offered a hand to the stranger. The music was soft, far away as he met the other man’s gaze.

“I’m Inigo. You’re a great dancer, good sir.”

He was rewarded with a smile- one that send a shock through his being.

“I’m Xander. It’s an honor to have been granted a dance by one as talented as you.”

Shit this guy was smooth. Inigo couldn’t speak, cheeks bright red as he stared at Xander. Absently, he realized his first assessment had been accurate- Xander was blond and gorgeous and stupidly handsome. ...who was still speaking.

“I-I’m sorry what?”

Xander’s own cheeks were a light pink, mesmerizing in the pale light hitting them. “I simply… wanted to ask if I could buy you a drink? And get to know you, if you’d like?”

Oh.

Inigo’s smile was wide as he shyly reached out, touching Xander’s hand.

“I’d like that.”

His only response was Xander’s fingers tangling with his.


End file.
